


No More Games

by Aeiouna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	No More Games

It was common knowledge that when the two played video games, Pidge won. She picked up on the gameplay faster, she was more competitive, and she was all around better at video games.

It drove Lance insane. (Well, everything Pidge did drove Lance insane in various ways, that's why he was with her.)

He had to resort to some evil tactics to try to gain the upper hand on his girlfriend. He looked over when he felt her body leaning into him as they played. It caused him to smile. He loved her so much.

But first and foremost right now, he was her gaming opponent. And she was kicking his ass. He lazily wrapped his arm around her. His palm coincidentally rested on top of her left breast. Oh. _Oh._ They'd done a few things, mostly making out. Never this.

And Pidge wasn't moving his hand.

He looked over again. She shifted to get more comfortable. He wondered how far she'd let him go. He buried his face in her hair as he gently pinched her nipple.

The controller dropped from her hands. Lance didn't even care that he could take the opportunity to win the game, what was on the screen wasn't important anymore. Pidge's squirming in his arms, the way her voice pitched as she moaned, and the erection forming in Lance's pants as a result of points A and B were much more pressing matters.

Pidge's head fell into Lance's lap. "What do you think you're doing, McClain?" but the question had no malice to it, especially because it was followed by Pidge "adjusting her position" in his lap. The back of her head rubbed against his bulge. Shit.

Lance feigned innocence. "What do you mean babe?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're playing with my tit," she glanced at him, "And your dick is hard."

Lance glanced back. "Do I have to stop if I tell you the truth?"

"Nope, you better not fucking stop," Pidge moaned.

Lance shifted so he was straddling her waist. Both hands were now massaging her breasts. "So I was getting sick of always losing to you at games."

"So you started playing with my tit?" Pidge arched her back. "To distract me?"

"Your skills of observance, just one of the many reasons I love you," Lance leaned down for a kiss, "But yes. That was the initial reason. And then it was obvious you were liking it, and your reactions were making me horny, so it was much better entertainment than the video game. You'll always be much better entertainment for me than the video game, Katie."

Pidge melted into the couch when Lance called her Katie. She would never get tired of hearing her real name come out of his mouth. She reached up and slipped his jacket off of his shoulders. "I love you, Lance."

Lance leaned down again, planting kisses all along Pidge's neck, "I love you too, Katie. Can I show you how much?"

Pidge giggled and rolled her eyes. "You are such a sap, McClain."

"Only to you, Holt," Lance pulled away from her just long enough to get up off the couch and pick Pidge up. He carried her to his room, using his shoulder to press the button to open the door. He set Pidge on the bed and stood at the foot of it, just taking her in as she laid there. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm patient," Pidge smirked as she sat up and removed her shirt, "And watching you fail with the Garrison cadets, and Allura, and Nyma - especially Nyma - was hilarious. But I knew you'd come around."

"What can I say, I'm stubborn," Lance said as he crawled on the bed, taking Pidge's breasts back into his hands, "I tried to deny my feelings for you. At first, because I thought you were a guy, and then once you told us you weren't, I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Pidge's face went soft, "Lance. Lancey. You could never risk our friendship. I've had a crush on you from day one. I was always worried that I wasn't your type. I don't look like Allura or Nyma. I'm short, I'm not filled out, I'm nerdy with stupid hair." She looked away from Lance.

Lance cupped her cheek and drew her face back to his. "Katie. Oh my beautiful Katie. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. God, you could run circles around any girl you've ever seen me flirt with. I'm so attracted to you." He gently grabbed her wrist and placed it on his aching erection. "I may have joked about it, but in actuality there is only one girl in the entire universe who has ever made my dick hard. And her name is Katie Holt."

Pidge had never seen Lance open up like this, and she had known Lance for a long time, a very long time. She knew he was being sincere, and she was overwhelmed with emotion. "Lance."

"Shh..." Lance kissed her on the lips this time, "It's okay now, because we're here, with each other. And fuck, I want you so bad."

Pidge grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, fumbling with the button on Lance's jeans as they did. She finally got it done, then the zipper. She slipped the jeans and his boxers off over his hips, just enough to expose his dick. She licked her lips and wrapped her hand around it. Lance was definitely bigger than she expected, she mused as she ran her hand along the shaft.

Lance felt his knees go weak from the sensation of someone else's - his Katie's - hand on his dick and he collapsed beside her. "Fuck, Katie. That feels so good."

Pidge kept going, amazed she had any inkling of what she was doing. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh," he moaned.

Pidge propped herself up on the bed with her other hand, watching him. She crossed her legs, her own arousal starting to become distracting.

Lance noticed the motion and laid her back on the bed. He slid a hand up her thigh, under the skirt she wore just for him, when the rest of the team wasn't around. He ran a finger along the crotch of her panties. "Fuck, baby. You're wet."

"Yes, courtesy of one Lance McClain," even when he was teasing her, she had that biting wit he loved about her.

Lance placed his other hand to his chest in mock incredulity. "What, little ol' me?"

Pidge chuckled, "Yes, little ol' you. It's always been you." she moaned before grabbing Lance by his shirt collar and pulling him down for another heated kiss. She yelped into it when Lance's finger found her clit. "Shit shit Lance… yes yes right there Lancey."

Lance kept his finger right where it was, rotating it in small circles. "Mmm I'm gonna get you even wetter than you already are, then I'm gonna throw those panties on the floor…"

"And then your dick better be balls deep inside me," Pidge moaned.

"You know it babe," Lance winked as he slid her panties off and threw them to the floor, "I've been waiting so long for this." He reached on his nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms he was lucky to find at the Space Mall one day. Allura would have his head if he got Pidge pregnant right now. He ripped the foil and pulled it out. He held it out to Pidge. "Wanna do the honors?"

Pidge sat up long enough to grab it. "Hell yeah," she smiled before rolling it onto him.

Lance laid her down and positioned himself. "I've been wanting this," he slowly eased into her, "ever since," a little more, "you told us you were a girl, to be honest."

Pidge pulled him close as he said that, "You got it now."

"And I'm never letting it, or you, go," Lance kissed her neck as he started to thrust in and out of her. God, did she feel incredible.

For a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard in the room were their moans, with a "Lance" here and a "Katie" there. Lance gauged when and how much to pick up speed by Pidge's responses. He buried his face into her neck, murmuring "I love you"s into it.

Pidge whimpered. "I love you too," she whispered, having heard him.

Lance smiled and kept one arm wrapped around her while he let the other find its way between her legs to play with her clit in time to his thrusts. "God, Katie."

Pidge moaned. "Lance. Lance I…"

"Mmm let it go baby girl, I wanna see how beautiful you look," he whispered as he gently pinched her clit.

"Fuck, Lance!" That was all she needed, arching her back as orgasm took over her, Lance's name on her lips over and over again.

Pidge's orgasm, her walls clenching around his dick, was enough for him to come right after her, spilling into the condom and crying, "Shit, Katie!" He gently collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and running his hands through Pidge's hair.

"Wow." Pidge finally gasped, "That was amazing. You are amazing."

Lance gave her his famous smirk and tiredly gave her finger guns, "You know it."

"Now there's the Lance I know and love," Pidge chuckled as she kissed him.

He kissed her back. "I'm here forever."

"I love you, Lance McClain," Pidge whispered.

"And I love you, Katie Holt," Lance responded. But it didn't sound quite right.

The next morning Lance changed the settings in his helmet communicator so when Pidge contacted him instead of it saying "Incoming Message: Pidge" it said "Incoming Message: Katie McClain."

That was better.


End file.
